youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Socal Thero
Socal Thero (Birthday: October 15), is an American YouTuber who has been on YouTube since 2013 (but hadn't started uploading viewer content until June 2017). His name Socal is Slang for Southern California where he is from (Somewhere in the Inland Empire). He uploads Video Game Content and is best known for his Content uploaded of the Popular GTA 5 PC Modification LSPDFR. His popularity spiked when Jeff Favignano formally of Code Zero Gaming, Shouted him out in his YouTube Episode LSPDFR #390 Air One is Back! He mentioned in the beginning of the video that he is a subscriber to SoCal Thero's Channel and enjoyed the content he provided for LSPDFR and that his viewers should check out his content as well. Socal Thero is also a Developer of Vehicle Modifications for GTA 5 as well. He is known as a Current but not as active, vehicle developer for the Popular Role Play Community Department of Justic Role Play (Community Ran by Polecat324 ), but is more known for being the Vehicle Developer for the Popular Orange County Role Play (Community Ran by Jeff Favignano) as well as a member of the Civilian Department in OCRP. He has also played video games with Bay Area Buggs as his screen name for Steam is seen in the video titled Wreckfest - Episode 40 - Divided Nation (Multiplayer)(Part 2) and Wreckfest - Episode 39 - Getting Wrecked (Multiplayer). Parts of his name can be seen in his LSPDFR Episode titled "LSPDFR 0.4 Showcase" YouTube Video. Between what can be seen in this video as well as his Screen Name in OCRP (165 - Alex S.) leads us to believe his real name is Alex with his last name being unknown at this time. Vehicles Collection He has been heard saying that he owns the Following Vehicles in Real Life: *1997 Mitsubishi Mirage (He mentions converting it to a 1998 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V Clone). *2006 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR (The Evo 9 used in the OCRP Community is believed to be an exact replica of his IRL car). Quotes From Socal Thero *Sorry bout cha *S&*t Biscuit on a Stick *What the Absolute F(*& *Dip S*(t Ai *Dat Cake Don't Bake Vehicles Used in LSPDFR: *2011 Ford Crown Vic Police Interceptor *2010 Dodge Charger Police Pursuit Vehicle *2014 Dodge Charger Police Pursuit Vehicle *2018 Dodge Charger Police Pursuit Vehicle *2013 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor *2016 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor *2015 Chevrolet Tahoe Police Pursuit Vehicle *2013 Chevrolet Tahoe Police Pursuit Vehicle *2014 Chevrolet Camaro Converted to Police Vehicle *2013 Chevrolet Caprice Police Pursuit Vehicle *2013 Ford Mustang Cobra Shelby GT 500 Converted to Police Vehicle *2006 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX converted to Police Vehicle *2013 Smart Car Converted to Police Vehicle *2010 Chevrolet Silverado Police Pursuit Vehicle *2017 Ford Focus RS Converted to Police Pursuit Vehicle People that got him started A Minecraft YouTuber named Chxmny helped him to start his career. He also was inspired by PewDiePie. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers